Be Careful What You Wish For
by Teufel1987
Summary: Dumbledore wanted a saviour for the wizarding world. Someone who would step up and save the wizarding world from prejudice. Well, you know what they say, Be Careful What You Wish For...  preface of 'Rise of the Wizards'. Darkish and manipulative Harry,


Disclaim-her: I am going to say this once and only once (I hate repeating myself) so pay attention! The only things I own of Harry Potter are the paperback copies of the first two books (in a well worn condition); the 'adult version' of the third book (because I thought it looked rather pretty and was under the entirely mistaken assumption that it would have explicit content). The fourth book in a passable condition, and the fifth, sixth and seventh books in hardback (all in a decent condition despite the number of times I have opened them-though the fifth book has that lovely old book smell ... mmmmm ... old book _*drooling*_). Oh and not to forget, one copy each of the PC games of the first through sixth years!

Everything else, the idea, the concept etcetera, etcetera are not mine, but the nice lady who decided to write it. And has become filthy stinking rich because of it...

Author's note;

I have written this, my first piece of fan-fiction after reading a countless amount of fan fictions out there. As such I have been influenced by some of them. The most notable would be Dethryl's They Shook Hands series. There are more, but I cannot list them all

This is an A.U. Just to prove it to you, I have made everybody seven years younger. Therefore Harry was born in 1987.

Be Careful What You Wish For...

Chapter One

The Act

The head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement strode through the Ministry; the look of apoplectic fury on her face coupled with the way her magic was flaring was enough to part the crowd, sending people scattering away in fear. Those that knew her through her work knew that whoever she was angry at was going to be a sorry person indeed, and as such were quietly whispering behind her as she passed. Though she did not notice; intent as she was on her destination.

She stormed into the lift and angrily slammed her palm down on the button marked level one, nearly causing it to be permanently indented into the board. The normally cool voice seemed downright frigid as it announced, 'level one Office of the Minister of Magic, and the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, state your access code...' the sentence tapered off with an unsaid but clearly intended 'bitch!', almost as if the lift had taken exception to the fact that it had been manhandled in such a fashion, however this was lost on her as she was pretty pissed off herself which was pretty evident as she snarled 'gummy bears' with a kind of malice that wasn't normally attached to that kind of candy.

The lift doors opened almost reluctantly, not that she noticed, or cared, as she wrenched them open herself before storming out rather quickly, an intense buzzing filling her ears, not paying attention (fortunately for the lift) to the lift's rather colourful opinion of the legality her birth, her actual profession, breeding and what she ought to do the next time she wants to go to another level, her sole focus was on the almost opulent door at the end of the corridor.

She barged through those doors, causing them bounce back close behind her.

Ignoring the spluttering of the pretty (slutty in her opinion) receptionist, she impatiently flashed her badge and walked right into the office. Entering, she immediately slammed down a rumpled up piece of parchment that she had clenched in her fist and, with bushy hair crackling and brown eyes glaring at the man behind the desk screeched in righteous fury, 'What is the meaning of this?'

Amused green eyes looked back at her as the man sitting on the desk rumpled his messy black hair and said 'well, a good morning to you too Miss. Granger, what brings you to my neck of the woods this fine morning?'

'Ah yes, how could I forget, its _Mrs. Weasley_ now right? It's been what, six years? I guess it's hard to remember such trivialities seeing as I wasn't invited to the wedding. But still, you will always be Granger to me, old habits and all...' he said, before Hermione could open her mouth further.

'Cut the crap Potter! I'm not here to chitchat, what on earth is _this _about?' Hermione said gesturing angrily (and with a hint of disgust) at the piece of parchment now lying at the desk in front of her.

The Rt. Hon. Lord Sir Harry James Potter, Earl of Potter and Slytherin, Baron Black, KG, GCM, the youngest (and most popular) chief warlock of the Wizengamot in five hundred years calmly picked up the parchment and made a show of looking through it. 'Hmm this does look familiar ... he made a show of looking closer, 'why yes, I do believe that is the newest law to have been passed in the Wizengamot! It was unanimous, something you rarely see these days. It is heartening to know that there are times when the Wizengamot is capable of banding together for the Greater Good and being so progressive-'

'Progressive my husband's hairy arse!' Screeched Hermione, 'this is singularly the most repugnant bigoted piece of legislature that I have yet to lay my eyes on, and that is saying something! How you got this passed is beyond my comprehension!'

'Hermione, Language!' Harry admonished (and with a hint of irony that was lost on the irate witch), 'also that is way too much information. I mean, I know I shared a room with the bloke for six years, but that is not something I need to know!' he shivered 'Gah!'

'And secondly, what I fail to see what is so wrong about this act. It is beneficial to us and will help the wizarding world! The _Harry Potter Magical Child Protection Act_ is definitely a progressive piece of legislation and is going to ensure the safety and security of the wizarding world. And if you were to read the minutes of the meeting that had taken place yesterday, you would find that the whole Wizengamot passed that bill _unanimously_.'

'Unanimously? Ha! I bet you and your _dear_ _mate_ Draco used some underhanded Slytherin move to get the bill passed on. I bet it wouldn't even stand up to a session with _all _the members attending! What did he do, poison a majority of the members?'

'Actually, with the sole exception of you and madam Marchbanks, the poor dear, she is getting on in age you know? After all, she is older than Dumbledore! Anyway, what was I saying? Oh yes, with the sole exception of you and madam Marchbanks, who was feeling a bit down, the Wizengamot was in full session! And as such since you're not really required, or well _allowed_ to enter or take part in the biannual meetings of the Wizengamot, as you do not hold what is colloquially known as a "seat", well, one could say that all the members were present ... as madam Marchbanks did send in a representative. And _all _of them voted!'

This actually had the effect of shutting Hermione up. A phenomenon that Harry rarely got to experience, and one that he greatly enjoyed, 'wha- but how can that be? How did you manage to win _all _of them over? And how come no one has heard of this bill before?'

'Well, it took a fair amount of convincing, but with Draco's help, I managed quite well. We both saw and anticipated the needs and concerns of all the families. I would tell you more, but I will give you the privilege of seeing my memory of this historic moment' saying this, Harry proceeded to take out a rather familiar Pensieve and extract and drop a memory inside

'Go ahead Granger,' he said.

Hermione shot him a look of deep loathing and dove into the memory.

She immediately landed in the Wizengamot chambers. This was where the Wizengamot had their biannual legislative meetings. Here laws were passed, revised, amended or abolished. It was an opulent room, recently expanded to comprise of a hundred seats. Eleven of which belonged to the Ancient and Noble Houses, thirty three to the Ancient Houses, thirty three to the Noble Houses, and the rest to the minor and newer houses and (a recent addition) Muggleborns of merit in various fields (much to Hermione's jealousy). Hermione found herself seated next to Harry at the centre.

Harry Potter immediately called the session into order halting the low buzz of chatter that was permeating the room. 'My Lords, Ladies, gentle-wizards and witches, I now call this, the first legislative meeting of the Wizengamot on the second of August, in the year two thousand and ten to order.'

This was followed by a bit of mind-numbingly boring debate on various minor issues that had not been resolved in the last meeting. Hermione for once did not seem too interested in that as she immediately fast-forwarded the memory to the point she was more interested in. All the while thinking, _I bet that sod has put this mindless drivel for his own sick amusement_ finally she got to the part she was interested in;

Harry stood up and said, 'as the following bill that is to be introduced has me personally involved, I will now relinquish my seat temporarily to Lord McKinnon.'

Saying this, he handed the gavel and his unicorn hair sash that signified his position as the Chief to a distinguished looking old man with a strong face that hinted at rugged good looks in his youth and clear blue eyes whom Hermione realised with a start was Mungan McKinnon, a wizard who was once thought to have died along with his family in the first wizarding war.

_Apparently he has somehow survived_ thought Hermione, _though why he had decided to hide out in the intervening years between the two wars is beyond me._

Harry then proceeded to go to the top among the other Ancient and Noble houses where the Potter and Black seats were next to Neville and his Gran who were seated on the Longbottom seats on his right and a black haired man on his left with whom he started to converse with in hushed tones. This man looked rather familiar to Hermione, although she could not figure out how. Any further thought to the identity of this mysterious man was diverted as Lord McKinnon banged the gavel down and in a loud clear baritone called for order.

'Now that any and all past issues have been dealt with, we shall now move on to any new items that are to be considered. Does anyone have anything new add?' his powerful voice boomed across the room without the aid of a _sonorous._

At this, many of the members turned to look expectantly towards Harry who then stood up, 'I, Lord Harry James Potter, the forty-fifth Earl of Potter and thirtieth Baron Black by right of blood and the fiftieth Earl of Slytherin-' here Hermione gasped, but she noted that she was the only one to do so. Obviously Harry had not made that small fact public except to the members of the Wizengamot. Filing this revelation, she focused her attention back to the proceedings in front of her '-request permission to speak.'

On receiving approval from the chief Warlock, Harry strode to the bottom and taking his place at the centre of the floor started speaking 'My Lords and Ladies, Gentle-wizards and Witches, you will agree with me if I were to ask any witch or wizard why we have the Statue of Secrecy, the answer will be, "that it keeps us safe from the Muggles" and were I to ask why we need to hide from the Muggles, you will all agree with me that the simple answer is that if we were exposed to them, they may try to harm or exploit us to their own means. Now while this has helped us keep our existence a secret in the past, I fear that it may not be effective enough in the future. Even as we speak, the Muggle population continues to grow and Muggles are advancing in technology. They are becoming more aware of the world around them. And considering recent wars that have started between them, it is patently obvious that if they cannot tolerate each other, they will not tolerate us. Muggles are known to fear what they do not know and hate what they fear. Some of us who have followed recent events will know what I am talking about' here he nodded to some of the Muggleborns who were seated at the front rows.

'The rest will recall that the damage that had occurred to various properties in Diagon Alley and a part of the Ministry a few short months ago.' And here he nodded at some of the family heads.

'This was found to be the cause of Muggle terrorist bombings. This intense intolerance that Muggles have for each other coupled with the increase in Muggleborn births that the country has been experiencing has led me to believe that it will be only a matter of time until we are exposed.'

Harry paused for a while as he waited for the shocked gasps to subside, 'there are also issues of Muggleborn children being treated often with disdain and neglect at best and outright abuse at the worst. As we all know I unfortunately was a victim of such abuse at the hands of my Muggle relatives. Fortunately that has already been taken care of and justice has been served as some of the members know' here he nodded at some of those seated.

'But the question arises, how many unsolved issues of neglect and abuse against children have never been addressed? From what I have seen, not a single case has made it to court. Now some of you would be inclined to think that my case was the exception and not the norm, however, I recently came across some information. Sixty percent of the children who have died in the past five years of abuse or neglect or on the streets were actually found to be magical. _Sixty _percent! And that is from the cases that have been _reported_! It makes one wonder: How many magical children have died at the hands of their cruel ignorant Muggle guardians? We give Muggle parents the freedom to choose to send their children to Hogwarts, but have we kept a record of the number of parents that have said 'no'? Do we know if that child is being treated properly?' He paused to look at all the members present.

'The answer is _that we have no idea_! For all we know, half of the magical children born to Muggles could have been killed, abandoned, abused or simply denied the right to their heritage and powers because their parents were too afraid and ignorant of magic. And it's not like we can do anything about it so far as our hands are tied as the Muggle government insists that we do not interfere in such cases. We aren't allowed to even keep a check on those children as they apparently aren't classified by the Muggle government as 'magical'. So they, for all intents and purposes, disappear. And with the increase in number of Muggleborns, it is only going to be a matter of time before there are enough Muggles out there who know about our world through their children. What if those Muggles band together and expose us?' He took another breath to allow his words to sink in.

'Thus to ensure our continued secrecy and ensure that no more magical children are abused, I with the support of Lord Draco Malfoy, of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy have drafted the Harry Potter Magical Child Protection Bill. This bill, once it becomes an act, will thus give us the power to take any magical child born to Muggles at birth and place them at an orphanage where they will be adopted by a magical family where they will grow in an environment where their magical abilities will be admired and trained instead of scorned and feared; Where they will be valued as wizards and witches instead of being feared and loathed as "_freaks_" and "_abominations_".' He continued with passion, putting a special amount of venom into the last few words. Hermione noticed that his audience were also getting just as agitated as he was.

'This bill will also make it illegal for any Muggle to have a magical child as a ward. Further details are written down in the file prepared for you' and he indicated the files that had appeared in front of them.

'Are there any questions?'

Immediately the room broke into a furore of whispering, a short stocky man stood up, 'the chair recognises Mr Anderson' said the Chief Warlock. Hermione recognised James Anderson; a noted healer at St. Mungo's who was responsible for many new healing spells.

'Lord Potter, I cannot help but wonder; why would you create such a bill? No matter how you say this, it is still kidnapping! It is something the previous Dark Lord would have done! What next, is Muggle hunting going to be made legal?' he concluded with a sneer to a roar of approval from the Muggleborn faction that he was the unofficial head of.

Harry did not appear fazed by this impassioned speech, after a pause, he said, 'Mr Anderson, first and foremost, I did oppose Tom Riddle and his ridiculous ideals, still do, and will continue to do so for as long as I live. I, unlike him, am not a hypocrite. Having said this, I still stand behind my bill. This bill does not discriminate between Muggleborn and wizardborn. Rather it will remove that discrimination. How can you call a Muggleborn a Muggleborn if his parents are magical? He certainly won't know that his parents were Muggles, and if you look at the document in front of you, you will find that this bill takes advantage of the recent act that has made some blood rituals legal so that the child can blood adopted by the magical family.' He paused as James Anderson looked at the bill again.

'Thus they will not only keep their original genetic makeup, but will also have a solid link towards their adoptive magical family. In essence they can claim to be wizardborn, and eventually even that term will fade away and we will only have magical children. It will give us an opportunity to further our goals of equality. Furthermore, they will not come to Hogwarts completely unprepared and untrained and as a result of which, they will be stronger magically.'

As Harry was talking, Hermione noticed that James and the Muggle faction seemed to look less angry and more thoughtful. Harry seemed to have noticed this too as he then moved in for the kill;

'Finally, consider this, the child will not feel left out. Even though we have installed educational reforms that have explained the new world to the Muggleborns, it has been noted that they are not yet as comfortable as a wizardborn who had grown up in the magical world. Thus they band together and as a result of which rarely make friends outside their circle. A direct consequence of that is that they eventually go back into the Muggle world.'

'This not only puts us at a disadvantage, but puts us at an increased risk of exposure. Also,' he said in a knowingly, 'I think you know what I am talking about when I say that as their magical education continues, some of those magical children start becoming estranged from their parents and their parents' world. This way, there will be no reason for that level of anxiety as both the children and the parents won't know of each other's existence! The child will grow up as a part of the magical family, and the parents will be Obliviated. There is no harm done to the Muggles, they will be devastated at first, but with the way that they breed, they'll have moved on in less than a month and will be looking to reproduce again,' he said dismissively.

By the end of the speech, Hermione saw that the Muggleborn faction had gone quiet and oddly thoughtful, much to her incredulous disgust, though (she hoped) some did not looked convinced. Harry then looked up toward the next possible source of potential opposition; the pureblood light families. And here, Hermione was certain that the bill would meet its demise as it should have as there was _no way_ that any of them would agree to it since they were firmly on Dumbledore's side when he was alive and as such shared the same views Dumbledore did. But they were oddly quiet and some looked even _supportive_! Hermione even noticed that most seemed to look to the dark haired man who was seated next to the Potter and Black Family Seats.

The Dark Families were hopeless though, and Hermione knew that for a fact. They would practically _Avada_ themselves if it meant that they would be able to spite the Muggles!

The Chief Warlock waited for a short while and then called for a vote, immediately Hermione's mystery man stood up, and said, 'I have seen much in my time, and as such I feel that the bill is-,' he paused to clear his throat, Hermione was confused by his words, he looked a bit young to be saying that, and if she wasn't mistaken looked to be her age _he's kind of hot too,_ she mused. _And he seems to be rather refined, sophisticated and intelligent, nothing like Ronald! If only I wasn't married..._

She stopped thinking that as the man started to speak again (she also noticed that most, if not all, of the members were looking at him with expressions of respect, bordering on awe) 'Sorry, as I was saying, I feel that the bill is a step in the right direction at this time. The Most Ancient and Noble House of Flamel is in favour of the bill,' at this, Hermione gasped, _Nicholas Flamel!_ _But he was supposed to be dead! Dumbledore said so! Unless he is a relative, or possibly, a descendant?_

After Flamel sat down, Neville got up; Hermione hadn't seen him in a long while and had noticed that he had changed a lot in the past few years. As such, she almost did not recognise his cultured and confident voice, 'The Most Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom also supports the bill.'

Saying this, he sank down almost lazily back into his plush seat causing Hermione's hope in Neville to fall faster than it took for Ron to finish his breakfast, and that was saying something.

Hermione was aghast and a little betrayed at this; _how could _Neville_ of all people support this, this, _madness_?_ So great was her shock that she watched in almost numb disbelief as the rest of the senior Light Families fell into line with 'Ayes' they were shortly followed by their Dark Counterparts, led by Draco Malfoy. The votes then passed down to the junior families. To hasten the proceedings, the Chief Warlock called for a show of hands. Hermione noticed with another level of shock that everyone the Muggleborn faction had voted in favour of the bill.

So dazed was she, that she didn't notice that the memory had ended and that she was now standing in front of a smirking Harry Potter.

Almost as he had read her mind, Harry started speaking, bringing her back into the present and capturing her attention. 'Mungan decided to hide even after the end of the first war as he wasn't fully convinced that Voldemort had died, and since he was one of Voldemort's most powerful political adversaries, and now the last of his family, when Voldemort had sent his Death Eaters to wipe him and his family out, he considered it prudent to remain in the shadows. Mungan has been helping out behind the scenes during the second war and still does stay away from the general public. Nowadays, aside from the members of the Wizengamot, the only people who know that he is still alive are his vassals, and they aren't the type to talk. And yes, that is also Nicholas Flamel.'

'But he died! Dumbledore said so! He had agreed to have that stone destroyed!' Said Hermione indignantly, 'How could he have been so irresponsible to make another stone just so he could live? If Voldemort had found out-'

'Shut the fuck up Granger!' snapped Harry cutting her off before she could continue further with her tirade. 'I am really getting tired of your self-righteousness. For one, that stone that Dumbledore had destroyed was _not_ the Philosopher's Stone. Flamel only tricked Dumbledore into thinking that it was. After he had it destroyed, he just went into hiding and Dumbledore wasn't any wiser'

He smirked at her gobsmacked expression. 'The minute he had heard that Doubledork' here Harry rolled his eyes, (the names old men come up with) 'had finally gone to suck the big sherbet lemon in the sky, he returned. The rest of the wizarding world wasn't any wiser, and since barely anyone in the general public know what he looks like, it was rather easy. In fact _nobody_ knows what he looks like. I suspect he is a metamorphmagus...'

He trailed off deep in thought. 'Anyway,' he said brightly, his face transformed into a self satisfied smile. 'What do you think of my speech? Did it meet your lofty standards? I did the proper research and everything!'

Harry watched her face change as she slowly came to terms with what he had said. He knew she had reached full comprehension when her expression changed from dazed to full on indignant.

'How did you get everybody to accept this crazy bill? It is downright kidnapping! How could you be so cruel as to authorise the ripping apart of _entire_ families? Do you wish to deprive those children of their parents just like you were?' She screeched

'Oh please. At least they won't get knocked around like _I_ was; at least they won't be shut up in a _cupboard_ for days on end without anything to eat just because they did something they had no control over. If there is one more child out there getting the same treatment that I got for the same reasons, that in my books is one child too many!'

'I agree that you had a rough time of it, but you cannot judge the entire Muggle population just on a few!' said Hermione. 'I understand that you had a bad childhood, and I am sorry that we did not believe you at first, but you cannot do this! Harry, there _are _good Muggles out there and you know it! Look at my parents! I turned out alright!' she continued passionately, hoping that her now estranged friend could see what she was trying to say.

But Harry wasn't moved. 'Unfortunately we don't have much proof that they were good, now do we? All we have is your word that they are good people. And from my personal experience, I do know that abused children rarely speak out for themselves.' he said matter-of-factly.

'Besides, your words are completely contrary to your actions now aren't they?' Harry purred with a look of triumph in his eyes

'I don't know what you are talking about' said a wary Hermione

'Oh _don't_ you?' Harry smirked 'Did you or did you not erase any and all memories your parents had of you a few short days after you reached home from Hogwarts at the end of your sixth year? I seem to recall that you did. And good work on that by the way, I must say that I was inspired by your technique in dealing with the situation. After all, as you have noticed, that same technique is going to be used to enforce the HPMCPA!'

Hermione's jaw dropped, 'I-you know precisely why I did that! I had thought that they would have been targets for Voldemort! That was after Dumbledore had died too! And that was the time we were going to hunt for the last of his three Horcruxes! How was _I_ to know that you would just go off in the middle of the night under everybody's nose, render him mortal and finish him off all in the course of the summer? I told you all of that!' She said her voice lowering to a deadly whisper in the end.

'Is that right?' Harry drawled, 'Well, that is exactly what you said. Word for word in fact, I read somewhere that is a mark of a lie when a person keeps repeating a story word for word like that every time somebody asks him a question. Suspicious ... you also made them move to Australia too. So I guess the question is; have you bothered to restore their memories? Hmmm?' he cocked an eyebrow at her expectantly

'Oh that's right you _haven't_' he said into the deafening silence that followed that question 'Mr. and Mrs. Granger still think that they are somebody else living in Australia ... they still say "g'die mate" every time they meet a stranger, probably shout "Aussie, Aussie, Aussie! Oy, Oy, Oy!" All the time at every single cricket match that they watch, wrestle crocodiles and alligators, evade sharks on their surfboards, and continue to speak in that horrible, _horrible_ accent of theirs, mangling English in more ways than a Manticore could a human' He said mockingly, with a crude but accurate impression of an Australian accent.

'You know very well that I had gone to search for them Potter!' ground out a fuming Hermione Weasley nee Granger. 'And you also know, you big-headed twat, that even though the two of us looked all over the country for _a_ _month_ we could not find a trace of them!'

'Hermione, language!' said Harry in a mock scandalised voice, on seeing the witch's scowl deepen, he grinned and said 'Ron really must be rubbing off on you that you have been swearing so much in such a short while. Then again, I sort of expected that to happen, I doubt that twit would ever become civilised in this lifetime.' All he got was a growl in response.

'Awww did I anger wittle Herwhiny?' Harry said in a mock baby voice. 'Anyway,' he continued in a normal voice. 'That is what you say, that you didn't 'find' them. But what proof do you have to support your claim? I bet that you two spent all that time snogging each other every second minute of every day and rutting like bunnies at night. I would be surprised if the Australian authorities haven't already put you on their watch list for mentally scarring so many little children for life.'

'We certainly did _not_!' said Hermione in a scandalised voice

'Oh really?' he drawled. 'And what was stopping you from leaving immediately in search of your parents? After all, Voldemort had met his demise by the end of July. You had a whole month to find them and return for school in September. I'm sure that the fact that it's summer in Australia during Christmas had no bearing whatsoever on your decision to leave during the Christmas holidays. Oh no, definitely not! And the fact that you got married within a few weeks after returning (with a nice tan, too) was just a run-of-the-mill coincidence! Hell, it was definitely even more of a coincidence that the two of you had a child eight short months later. Oh yes, that certainly was another of those inexplicable coincidences!' Harry said his voice heavy with sarcasm.

'And judging by the fetching shade of crimson red that your face is in right now, it looks like I am right!' he crowed.

'Looks like widdle Won-won and Herwhiny have gone and done something really naughty! Oh this really is precious! Hermione I-stick-to-the-bloody-rules Granger screwing her boyfriend behind his mother's back. What would Molly say? Bet she'd call you a scarlet woman or some such nonsense.'

'I-that is not the point here! We are talking about this unethical bill, not what I or my _husband_ might have done in the past' spluttered Hermione.

'Besides,' she continued in a superior voice, 'at least _I_ started my sex life earlier than you, what about you? Hell I bet you had to beg on your knees to even touch Greengrass' boobs! I bet she hasn't even let you touch her much less had sex with you! In fact I am sure that you're still a virgin!'

'Honestly Granger? Is that the best you've got? The "I am no longer a virgin and you still are" line? How old are you, fifteen? Merlin! And for your information, when holding hands was still a big step for the two of you twits, I had already gone ahead and learnt some really _special_ things from some really beautiful girls too! Or did you really think that I have been in that old fart's office every time I was out of sight and had returned late?' said Harry sardonically.

'And let's not forget that I already have a son with another baby on the way.'

'And the real fun part is that since I am the head of three different Ancient and Noble lines, I have to marry another two more times, and the best bit is that Daphne is actually fine with the whole thing! So I am soon going to be wed to Ginny, _and_ Gabrielle Delacour! Ah it's going to be real fun' said Harry dreamily

'But that's barbaric!' spluttered Hermione. 'How can the magical world be so backward as to allow polygamy? Disgusting! And how did you end up being the head of the Slytherin line anyway?'

'And that, Granger, is why people don't like you and that is also the reason you never made Head Girl. All you do is sit there and preach on and on about how backward and barbaric the wizarding world is and you turn your nose up on everything else. Well, guess what, _you _have come into the wizarding world of _your_ own free will. They haven't forced you. If you had problems with it, then you should have gone back to living as a Muggle,' Harry sneered.

'Or have you forgotten that fact? After all, it is exactly what you told me all those years ago!'

And Hermione remembered clearly that she had. During the end of their fifth year, after the Department of Mysteries fiasco, when Harry had planned on running away, she had said those exact same words.

Hermione still ploughed on. 'That was a completely different situation!'

'Oh definitely it is!' Harry cut across her. 'After all, you needed me to do your dirty work, didn't you? On the orders of that old twat no less! I know about the money that he has been giving you, Ron and Molly to keep me in line.' He watched as her face showed her shock. 'I guess it was a good thing that it wasn't from my vault or I would have had a really hard time not killing you lot the minute I laid my eyes on you! As it is, I really had a hard time pretending everything was normal between the three of us in seventh year!'

Tears sprang into Hermione's eyes. 'You've changed in the past few years Harry! The Harry I knew would never have stood for this bill! He would have done what is right! He would have opposed this bill with everything he had! He would have also done what he could to save the wizarding world!' she wailed

Harry laughed humourlessly. 'Of course he would have, because that Harry was nothing but Dumbledore's pet, his puppet. Dumbledore and by extension you wanted a hero for the wizarding world didn't you?' he said venomously.

'You were determined to get your way and have manipulated me for quite some time before I wised up so to speak. And you wanted a world where Muggleborns won't be persecuted. Well, you did get what you wished for.'

'You call this "equal rights"?' Hermione said incredulously, her tears forgotten

'Of course!' said Harry dismissively. 'After all, one cannot discriminate against Muggleborns when there are no longer any Muggleborns left! Soon everyone will simply be magical, just as I told the Wizengamot' he said gesturing to the Pensieve.

'You can't honestly mean that! I know that I wanted equal rights and no discrimination against Muggleborns, but not like this! Not at the expense of the Muggles!'

'Well, tough! If you didn't like it, then you should have done something yourself. Don't expect me to do your work for you. I am not your _houself_!' he said stressing the last word knowing that it would annoy her more 'I guess it's true when the Muggles say "be careful what you wish for..."'

'Dumbledore would have been very disappointed in you if he was still alive Harry.' Said Hermione in a disappointed voice

Harry laughed, 'I was wondering when you would get around to playing the Dumbledore card, Granger.' He became serious.

'But Dumbledore isn't here now is he? He was killed by that traitor Snape' he said an odd look of satisfaction on his face.

'Incidentally, fun fact, Snape _also_ grew up in an abusive Muggle environment thanks to his filthy Muggle father. Do you see now? If this act had been thought of and pushed through earlier, then people like Snape would have actually been a credit to society. The same could have been said for Tom Riddle. He also grew up in an abusive Muggle environment. Imagine where we would have been if children like them had been saved. I plan on stopping future Tom Riddles and Snapes from ever coming about again!' He ended grandly

'Now if you have nothing else to say, can you please leave? As much as I have enjoyed this little chat after who knows how long, I do have work to get back to.'

'I will not let this slide Potter! I will fight this bill every inch of the way!' said Hermione.

She leaned forward on his expansive desk. 'And you can count on it!'

'Actually you can't and you will have to follow through considering that it is already a part of the law and that you happen to be in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement'

'Not yet it isn't! It still has to gain the approval of the rest of the Ministry and then the rest of the public to ensure that it isn't overturned!' said Hermione with a maniacal gleam in her eyes

'Don't be naive Granger, it's going to go through and it _will_ be a part of the law ... I have ensured that! The whole Wizengamot has approved it, too'

'There is still hope!' with this Hermione got up and flounced out of the door slamming it behind her.

'Be gentle with the lift going down Granger!' Harry's voice floated out behind her as she left. She could hear him chuckle, almost as if he could see her raised finger through the closed door.

Harry watched her go with amusement. 'Silly girl,' he thought.

'She might have been the most brilliant witch of her age in school, but she never really did grow up since. She still is the same naive bossy little girl hung up over the pronunciation of _Wingardium Leviosa_. Well, no matter.'

He looked at the letters from the different heads of departments agreeing to the new act as well as the letter he was going to be sending to the editor of the _Daily Prophet._ 'She is only playing into my hands by trying to fight it.'

He started laughing softly, and in a fit of gaiety, spun his swivel chair round whooping. Finally he settled down and looked over at the wall behind him.

Nestled in the middle of other portraits of previous Chief Warlocks was a portrait of an old man with a long flowing white beard and hair. The difference between this portrait and the rest was the fact that while the other portraits were pretending to sleep or actually sleeping, this one was charmed to prevent the occupant from moving or interacting with the outside world.

Harry waved a hand lazily at the portrait, setting up a bevy of privacy and security charms so that the only person who could hear him would be the occupant in the portrait. He then turned to look at the sad blue eyes of the occupant of the portrait with a hint of glee in his faintly glowing green eyes.

'I win old man,' he said softly.

'Stage one of my plans has already been completed with stage two close to finishing. Soon I will be laying the groundwork for stage three, and after that, this world will soon enter a new era, with me at the helm ... the first emperor of a purely magical earth.'

He laughed coldly. 'And it's all thanks to you, Dumbledore. You should be proud, your weapon has more than lived up to your expectations! After all, you did make sure that this situation would happen'

Saying this, Harry got back to whatever it was that he was doing before being interrupted, mentally plotting the demise of the Muggle world. And the Rise of the Wizards.

For those who are wondering, KG is what a person who has been inducted into the Order of the Garter puts after his name. Basically it means that he has been knighted by Her Maj. As for GCM, well, I assume that would be what a person can put after their name for being inducted into the Order of Merlin first class. Since (for obvious reasons) Harry has a first class, I assume he would be considered as the Knight Grand Cross of the Order of Merlin (GCM). Those who get awarded the second class would be Knight Commander (KCM) and third class would make them Companion (CM). And as to why Dumbledore hasn't done the same when signing his name in the Hogwarts letters? Well, it's because he is a senile old man.

Please do review. As you have noticed, this is a sort of a Darkish Harry fic where he makes rather questionable decisions. So if you have a problem with it and feel the need to tell me about it, please do so in a calm and dignified manner as the civilised human that you are supposed to be. Do _not _start ranting and raving like a wild deranged and uncouth baboon, hurling insults as an angry monkey would hurl poo. People who do so clearly lack the intelligence and basic communication skills needed to function in normal society, and as such need to be committed and will be laughed at.


End file.
